hulk_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyra
Lyra is an OC character that appears in an Incredible Hulk/Skyrim fan fiction titled, "Gammaborne". Her overall appearance is of Kate Upton, like in the infobox picture, only she has black hair. Courageously, in battle, she is equipped with a sword and metal armour which holds great support for her large breasts. HISTORY Lyra was born to a beautiful common woman and a blacksmith. However, she was born sick, and wasn't fated to live long. Thinking quickly, her mother puts a curse on her newborn daughter, transferring her beauty onto her, whispering to her, 'you'll be the most beautiful woman in Skyrim...'. At some point prior to the start of Gammaborne, Lyra became the Dragonborne as a teenager, awakening her dormant powers. Chapter 2 Lyra makes her first appearance in a harem, having sex with another woman, who is making love to her, kissing Lyra's belly and large breasts all the while mumbling how gorgeous Lyra is. As the woman kisses her breasts, Lyra giggles, revealing that she's ticklish and has sensitive nipples. After the sex concludes, Lyra and the woman cuddle as the later tells Lyra about Hulk and a detailed story about how he killed a Dragon with his bare hands, intriguing Lyra while making her jealous of Hulk's god-like strength at the same time. Chapter 3 Lyra has sex with the same woman again, who then proceeds to playfully 'torture' the busty Dragonborne by tickling her, which becomes unbearable when the woman tickles her underarms. Lyra does eventually escape, and heads to the village outside of Whiterun, crossing paths with Hulk, unaware that he was the fabled Dragonslayer that she had heard about. Hulk and Lyra enter the village, where Hulk receives his first sword as well as a big leather sheath to strap it to his back when it's not being used. Lyra is in awe as she finally realizes that Hulk is the Dragonslayer, and the two head out of the village to a clearing to train, though Hulk is hesitant to do so out of fear that he'll kill her. Much to his surprise, Lyra is able to outmaneuver his attack. APPEARANCE "Lyra...She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. A mere look will drive any man, woman, or beast mad with sexual desire...The Dragonslayer is lucky to have her. —The Jarl of Whiterun describing Lyra Lyra is an extremely attractive and beautiful woman, with long black hair, light blue eyes, and a slim yet extremely shapely figure, which makes her a heavily desirable woman. She is often called a goddess because of her beauty, and many people will drive themselves insane to please her. She's been called 'goddess' by many people, some of which were her lovers. She's also been described as 'gorgeous' and 'wildly sexy'. ABILITIES * Dragon Shouts: As Lyra is the Dragonborne, she has the ability to use Words of Power, such as Unrelenting Force. * Swordsmanship: Lyra is a highly skilled swordswoman, having trained herself for years upon discovering her dormant Dragonborne powers. * Seductive Beauty: Lyra is often renowned for being the most beautiful woman in Skyrim, with long, flowing black hair, light green eyes, large succulent breasts, and wide hips that catch anyone's eye in an instant. She often uses her beauty, as well as various love spells, to seduce and manipulate men and women into doing what she wants. When riding in battle she would distract most of the soldiers with the movement of her breasts. TRIVIA * She is ticklish, as shown during her sex scene in the harem, when her female lover plays with Lyra's bosoms, making her giggle. * She is gay, yet prefers both genders for potential lovers. * It is unknown if her breasts have been magically altered or natural. Her breasts are sized at 32D, which is the biggest size recorded in Tamriel. For a while, Lyra could not participate in ventures or battles as her breasts were too big and her signature armour was causing her serious discomfort. * She prefers to fight with a one-handed sword, but can use two-handed weapons. * Her favorite type of spells are love spells, such as the Lusting Heart, which makes people fall madly in love with her upon looking at her. * In Chapter 3, it's revealed her armpits are her most ticklish spots on her body. * One of her favourite past time is bathing for hours. She would usually request milk baths. This caused concern as anywhere she would settle for a brief period, would ending up using the most of the milk. When people decide to put arms against her they soon stopped as they would gaze at her. GALLERY Category:OC's Category:Hulk's Love Interests Category:Females Category:Gammaborne characters Category:Females with big chests Category:Bisexuals